Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Sora (ソラ, Sora), is both a fictional character and one of the main protagonists from the Kingdom Hearts series created by Tetsuya Nomura. He is an upbeat youth, who may seem simple-minded at times, but is very aware of the importance of his quest. He possesses a strong sense of justice and an unrelenting heart. At times, he is impulsive and quick to anger when defending his friends, but he is always sincere about what he says and does. He has been best friends with Riku and Kairi since their early childhood. He lives on Destiny Islands with his best friends Riku and Kairi, and all three of them dream to venture from Destiny Islands to find out what lies beyond. Sora is also the original persona of his own Heartless and Roxas, the source of Xion's memories, and the carrier of Ventus's heart. Sora obtains a Keyblade, a weapon used to fight creatures known as the Heartless. In order to find the King Mickey, Donald Duck and Goofy recruit him in their journey across various worlds to save them from darkness, as well as find Sora's friends. Throughout the games, Sora journeys throughout worlds, interacting with various Disney characters as he gains experience with the Keyblade as well as his growth as its wielder. "I know the Keyblade didn't choose me, and I don't care. I'm proud to be a small part of something bigger - the people it did choose. My friends. They are my power!" :—Sora to Xigbar. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Haley Osment (English), Miyu Irino (Japanese), Not Known (Albanian), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Basque), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Cantonese), Not Known (Catalan), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (Galician), Not Known (German), Not Known (Greek), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hong Kong), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Indonesian), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Mandarin), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Tagalog), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Valencian), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) :Voice Actor (Young): Luke Manriquez (English), Takuto Yoshinaga (Japanese), Not Known (Albanian), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Basque), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Cantonese), Not Known (Catalan), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (Galician), Not Known (German), Not Known (Greek), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hong Kong), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Indonesian), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Mandarin), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Tagalog), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Valencian), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance In most of his appearances, Sora is a slender teenager with spiky brown hair (later becoming a caramel color), peach skin, and blue eyes. Sora's appearance can vary on the world he visits. He becomes a Merman when visiting Atlantica, a classic black and white anime character in Timeless River (where he also wore his KH1 outfit despite it being KH2), and more drastically, a brown furred lion cub in the Pride Lands. He sometimes wears an appropriate outfit as well, such as a Data armor in Space Paranoids, and a Halloween and Christmas outfit in the Nightmare Before Christmas world. In the Young Days When he was fourteen, Sora's attire was based around Mickey Mouse's; he had a red jumpsuit with puffy shorts with a long zipper, white gloves with blue, black and yellow straps, and large black-and-yellow shoes. In addition, he wore a black hoodie with white sleeves and a blue inside over his jumpsuit and a loose blue belt with a crown-chain hanging on the left side of his shorts. He wears the crown pendant around his neck. In Present Time At age fifteen in Kingdom Hearts II, Sora undergoes a growth spurt, but his appearance does not change that much other than having more matured looks. Sora wears a new outfit that is a black edition of his previous clothing, with the exception of the undershirt; the hoodie is completely black with white lining, but has silver patches on his shoulder. His black pants have yellow straps across them along with a patch of navy blue and silver edges. His undershirt is navy blue with a red patch in the center with a black belt under it. Red pockets appear on the sides of the pants with a black cross over them. His gloves, now black, have a white inside with a yellow line running around them. His shoes remain with a similar color scheme to his previous outfit, but with a few modifications: the black-and-yellow pattern is reversed and now has a zipper running across the top with white edges along the rim. This change of clothes has magical properties, and can make him into the stronger Valor Form with the help of Goofy, which turns his clothes red, the magic-stronger Wisdom Form with the help of Donald, turning his clothes blue, Master Form or Final Form with the help of all his friends in battle, both forms much stronger with magic and physical strength. His clothes turn yellow in Master Form and white in Final Form, where he floats in the air. He can also go Limit Form with the help of distant friends. This reverts him to his KH 1 clothes. However, if he Limit Drives too much (with the exception of Final Form), the darkness in his heart overpowers him and turns him into Anti-Form, a black, Heartless-like version of him. This also uses the power of both friends in battle. He is extremely strong, which is depicted by his appearance. In fact, he is so strong that he can withstand several gunshots and can destroy Heartless with a single hit. Possible Future * Hair Color: Dark Brown * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Blue * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known 'Attributes' Gallery Background Personality Sora is a brave and heroic boy who is extremely loyal to his friends, valuing his friendship with them above all else. He is an optimist and has a strong sense of justice, enabling him to take charge of his group when no one else can. However, he is rather oblivious at times, and is often quick to anger whenever he's confused, and is quite childish at times. He is also quite impulsive, as he tends to jump into things without thinking them through beforehand. In addition, a recurring trait Sora possesses is competitiveness, which has often pitted him against fights with those stronger than him, to the point this has grown to a level of arrogance witnessed in Dream Drop Distance when Sora claims that he is already unbeatable even after the threat of Xehanort has been explained to him. When Sora is captured and nearly converted into a pawn of Xehanort, Sora remembers his humility and learns of his limits that he humbly accepts his failure of the exam. Despite his flaws, Sora is dedicated and kind, making up for his weaknesses with his benevolent and endearing personality. As such, his ability to forgive is incredible along with his ability to connect to others and quickly befriend them. As the series progresses, Sora learns from his past mistakes and becomes less selfish over time as he learns how powerful the heart can be and fight with this in mind. Relationships Friends/Allies * Riku * Kairi * Lea/Axel * Roxas * Xion * Naminé * Terra * Ventus * Aqua * Ansem the Wise * Spirits * his summons * Final Fantasy * The World Ends with You characters * numerous Disney characters ** King Mickey ** Donald Duck ** Goofy ** Chip and Dale ** Yen Sid ** Pluto ** Winnie the Pooh ** Piglet ** Tigger ** Rabbit ** Scrooge McDuck ** Jiminy Cricket ** Simba ** Nala ** Timon ** Pumbaa ** Rafiki ** Mufasa ** Huey, Dewey, and Louie ** Hercules ** Megara ** Philoctetes ** Ariel ** Sebastian ** Aladdin ** Jasmine ** Abu ** Beast ** Belle ** Cogsworth ** Lumière ** Tarzan ** Jane Porter ** Fa Mulan ** Mushu ** Dumbo ** Tinker Bell ** Peter Pan ** Bambi ** Stitch Family Neutral * Vexen * Riku Replica Rivals Enemies * Xehanort ** Xehanort (Young) * Organization XIII ** Xemnas ** Xigbar * Ansem, Seeker of Darkness ** his guardian * Vanitas * Heartless * Nobodies * Nightmares * numerous Disney villains ** Maleficent ** Pete * Sephiroth Powers and Abilities Sora's primary strength lies in his ability to use the Keyblade, which not only allows him to vanquish the Heartless and other Darkness-based beings, but also acts as his primary weapon against foes big and small. Unlike other Keyblade wielders, Sora did not inherit the ability to use the Keyblade from someone else. Instead, it chose him over Riku, its true owner, due to the darkness in Riku's heart when the two of them were being absorbed by the darkness engulfing Destiny Islands. Over the course of the series, Sora becomes a skilled fighter and has triumphed in various feats against the most dangerous of the game's enemies. He is extremely strong, as he can crush rocks and some extremely powerful Heartless with a strike of the Keyblade. (His strength affects the Keyblade's strength). Sora is also knowledgeable with magic, which allows him to cast various spells to aid him or cause damage onto foes. He can also use spells to heal himself and his allies or revive them whenever they fall in battle. Applying magic with his fighting skill, Sora can access other magical abilities that affect his own physical prowess, such as Drive Forms. However, these abilities only last for short periods of time. Sora is also able to fight in combined attacks with allies or other characters. With allies, Sora can perform special attacks known as Limits in combat. In cases when the character is not physically available, Sora has the ability to summon them via Summon Gem, card, or charm for a temporary time. Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Fighting Style Feats Strength level * Capable of cutting apart skyscrapers and kicking the pieces at high speeds. * Can pick up and use a giant scythe that is bigger and heavier than him. * Launched a giant dragon/Storm Rider into the sky. * Can stop a Groundshaker by just stepping on him in his lion form which is said to be weaker than his human form. * Spun around and defeated Jafar's Genie form, which has enough power to cause massive damage to the city of Agrabah. * Effortlessly cut through six buildings in one go and continues to cut more buildings afterwards. * Can match Terra's strength, who is physically superior to Aqua. * Using Reality Shift, was able to lift Monstro the Whale. * Held his own against Hercules, who claims to not hold back. * Used the Grim Reaper's scythe against it. * Smashed a skyscraper hard enough to break through Armored Xemnas' Dragon. Speed * Has been able to move fast enough to appear as a blur. * Cut through all of the Hydra's head in an instant. * Capable of parrying quick slashes by the likes of Sephiroth. * Fast enough to run up walls and buildings. * Fast enough to react lightning blasts just in time to deflect them. * Can kick around lasers and intercept them after he kicks them. * Dodged Xemnas' magic attacks. * Outsped Xemnas with two keyblades by charging him before Xemnas can swing his ethereal blade. * Often deflects and dodges light-based attacks from Xigbar and his Nobodies. * Can move in tandem with beams of light. * Capable of keeping up with Terra. * He and Riku managed to parry a barrage of lasers in their final battle with Xemnas. * Managed to defend against a lightning attack fired by Xemnas during their first encounter near the end of the first Kingdom Hearts. * Dodged Larxene’s lightning based attacks. * Reacted to attacks from the Lingering Will’s Keyblade Glider which is capable of traveling to other worlds. * Fought Dream Eaters who are regarded as faster than lightning. * Shot light at the moon in a few seconds. Durability * Survives crashing onto rooftops without receiving any visible damage. * Often takes hits from large Heartless and Nobodies. * Has survived attacks from foes like Xemnas, Terra, and Ansem. * Took hits from Lexaeus, whose strikes can cause the earth to tremor. * Parried a strike from the Rock Titan. * Survived his Gummi Ship crashing into Deep Jungle. * Crashed the Gummi Ship into an asteroid, and emerged no worse for wear. * Survived the depths of the ocean. * Survived cannon fire. * Resisted transmutation & time manipulation. Skill * Knows many spells. * Received magic training from Merlin the Wizard. * Defeated an army of 1000 Heartless. * Can match characters who have far more experience in fighting than he has. * Defeated multiple members of Organization XIII, including his own Nobody, Roxas, inside his Awakening * Defeated Ansem, Xehanort's Heartless. * Defeated Terra's Lingering Will. * Fought against Sephiroth. * Unlocked the roads between many worlds. * Has defeated various Heartless, Nobodies and Dream Eaters through his many adventures. * Has saved the world from the threat of darkness on numerous occasions. * Defeated an Ansem-possessed Riku in Hollow Bastion. * Defeated the Leader of Organization 13, Xemnas, with the help of Riku. This was after Xemnas had partially absorbed the power of Kingdom Hearts. * Defeated the Lingering Will, the armor of the Keyblade user Terra now possessed by his soul. * Defeated several Final Fantasy characters as well as numerous Disney villains. * Won different Olympus Coliseum tournaments, as well as their equivalents in the Underworld. * Well-versed in disarming enemies and using their own weapons against them. * Vanquished 1,000 Heartless by himself at once during the Battle of Hollow Bastion/Radiant Garden. Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses * Naïve. * Can't access most forms without his friends. * In terms of his friends, harming them or at the very least threatening their well-being is a good way to either emotionally compromise him, or probably cause him to make rash decisions. * His MP is also finite; while he can replenish it normally in combat, it is not instantaneous and needs time to recharge. Many of Sora’s more powerful spells and ranged techniques are reliant on MP, and losing it robs him of some attack or defense options. The same can be said for a few abilities like his Limits, which need him to work alongside other party members, and that isn’t going to work here given the explicit one-on-one nature of the show. Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis ''Kingdom Hearts'' Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Early Versions Anime and Manga Differences Appearance Gallery Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs Other Appearances Other Media Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances Enemy Appearances Support Appearances Non-Playable Appearances See also Etymology Sora's name is Japanese for "sky" (空), as part of the name theme he shares with Riku and Kairi. Together, their names make up "Land, Sea, Sky". External links * Sora Wikipedia * Sora Disney Wiki * Sora Heroes Wiki * Sora Kingdom Hearts Wiki Notes & Trivia * In English, Sora is voiced by Haley Joel Osment, who has also voiced the following Disney characters: ** Beary Barrington from The Country Bears. ** Zephyr from The Hunchback of Notre Dame II. ** Mowgli from The Jungle Book 2. ** Chip from Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas. * It is possible the Darkside Heartless that constantly attacked Sora in the first game is a reflection of Sora's inner darkness. Evidence supporting this includes Sora's shadow turning into Darkside in Sora's Awakening, and Sora's Heartless transforming into Darkside after collecting enough data in Re:Coded'. Also, the Darkside Heartless is currently the only Heartless to appear in every game in the series so far, possibly alluding to the fact that Darkness is never far from the Light. In this case, Sora is Light, and Darkside is Darkness. * It was initially believed that Sora was in the Tapper scene in the 2012 film Wreck-It Ralph, though it was later discovered to actually be a cowboy from Tapper. Had he appeared, Sora would've been the only Disney character originating from a Disney game to appear in the film, though a graffiti of his crown necklace appears in the portal to Hero's Duty. * Although none of the parents of the main characters on the Destiny Islands are shown on screen, Sora's mother can be heard calling him for dinner during the calamity in the first game. Also, in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Sora mentions both his mother and father while reminiscing about Naminé, and Riku mentions Sora's father to Terra in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. * According to Santa Claus, when Sora was eight, he told everyone that he did not believe in Santa Claus. However, it was hinted that Riku told him not to. Category:Males Category:Kingdom Hearts Universe Characters